Don and Betty
by gilmoregossiplover
Summary: Some Don and Betty moments before the show began.
1. First Meeting

Scene: Betty's modeling for a furrier that Don's company is advertising for.

Don: (drinking coffee with a couple of guys) Who's that girl?

Random Guy 1 : That's Elizabeth Hofstadt.

Don: Elizabeth?

Random Guy 2: Yup, get in line Don. You're not the only one who's noticed her.

Don: You guys haven't seen Don Draper at work.

Random Guy 3: I bet you three dollars you can't get her number.

Don: I bet five that I can. (He moves closer to the photographer. Then he makes eye contact with Betty. She sees him and smiles a bit more than before. After that he just looks at her and waits until the shoot is over.)

Betty: I don't allow men to look at me like that until at least the fifth date.

Don: Then we better go out to dinner soon to make up for lost time.

Betty: (While taking her makeup off) Some one thinks very highly of themselves but the fact of the matter is I don't even know your name.

Don: Sorry. (Puts his hand out) Don, Don Draper.

Betty: (Receives his hand) Elizabeth, now it was nice meeting you but I made plans and I'm running late.

Don: Can I walk with you?

Betty: I guess that would be fine.

(When the men see the two walking out there are a couple of whistles and hoots, but Don pretends like he doesn't hear them. They start walking outside, but they don't really say much.)

Don: So how come I've never seen you before?

Betty: Well I actually just got back from Italy.

Don: What were you doing there?

Betty: I was modeling.

Don: I bet you're a star out there.

Betty: No not really.

(A tall handsome man named Tyler sees the two of them approaching)

Tyler: Liz, is that you?

(Betty starts running towards him and they embrace and passionately kiss. Tyler then notices Don)

Tyler: Hey, thanks for getting my girl here safe.

Don: It was no problem.

(Tyler puts his arm around Betty and steers her towards a restaurant. Don begins walking away, but Betty turns her head around and watches Don go.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(The next day at work.)

Random Guy 2: So did you get her number?

Don: No she was taken. She had a boyfriend.

Random Guy 3: That's a shame. Now can I have my three bucks.

Don: It's not over until it's over. Give me a week and she'll be absolutely in love with me.

Random Guy 2: I'd pay to see that.

Don: Laugh now but when I want a girl I make it known that I like her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Three Days Later.)

(Betty is sitting at home surrounded by beautiful flowers. Juanita , her roommate, comes in)

Juanita: Lizzie, you have to tell this guy you're not interested. I feel like I'm living in a florist.

(Betty laughs at that)

Betty: To be honest I don't even know how he got my address.

Juanita: Lizzie…

Betty: (mockingly) _Juanita…_

(At that moment the doorbell rings)

Betty: Who is it?

Don: It's me Betts.

(Betty opens the door.)

Betty: No one's called me Betty since I was a teenager.

Don: You just don't look like an Elizabeth.

(Betty sees the big box with a ribbon he's holding)

Betty: What's that?

Don: It's for you.

Betty: Well I figured. But what is it?

Don: You'll have to open it to find out.

Betty: Does that mean I have to let you in?

Don: It's your choice.

(She opens the door all the way and gesture for him to come in. She sits don at the couch and opens the package. It's the coat she was wearing at the shoot. She had loved that coat.)

Betty: (Speechless) But…. how?

Don: I saw you admiring it before we left and I had to pull a few strings.

Betty: You didn't have to, I barely know you.

Don: Well I want to know you. (Betty doesn't say anything.) But I guess I never will, you're already taken.

Betty: (Shocked) You mean Tyler?

Don: (Trying to act nonchalant) I never caught his name.

Betty: I broke up with him last night.

(Don smiles and catches Betty's glance. They look at each other for a good moment)

Don: So… coffee?

(Betty gets up and starts walking.)

Don: It's cold outside. (Betty understands exactly what he means and puts the fur coat on. They leave the apartment with Don's arm around her.)


	2. He's Coming

Mad Men

Betty and Don

Betty: (Nine Months Pregnant with Sally. Don is listening to her stomach) Stop that Don!

Don: Why? (Gives her a quick cute kiss on the cheek.)

Betty: You know I hate that.

Don: Fine. (He takes her hand. Betty squeezes it tightly) What's wrong?

Betty: He's coming.

Don: Are you sure?

Betty: I don't know. I've never done this before.

Don: I'll call the doctor.

(While Don's on the phone he sees her struggling)

Betty: (Yells) I'm sure, Don.

Don: (Talking to the doctor) We'll be there in twenty minutes.

(Don helps her get into the car. While there still driving Betty fixes Don's hair)

Betty: Do you love me?

Don: Of course I do.

Betty: Will you still love me when this is over?

Don: Betty, I will always love you.

Betty: Do you promise?

Don: From the moment I saw you tat day at the photo shoot I knew.

Betty: Really? (Clenches her jaw in pain)

Don: Really. I saw you in that fur, modeling and just looking like you owned the world. You were, you are the prettiest woman I had ever seen. I knew right then that I wanted to make you my wife.

Betty: And Don Draper always gets what he wants.

Don: You know it.

(There's a minute of happy silence)

Betty: Will it always be like this?

Don: Like what?

Betty: Will you always be the first thing I think about in the morning, the last at night? Will you always look at me the way you look at me now? Will you always ignore that pretty waitress at the diner?

Don: I can't tell you the future. I can't tell you how things are going to be. All I can tell you is that that's the way I want it to be. I want things to be exactly the way they are now. I will always love you above anyone else.

Betty: And we'll have William right?

Don: You don't know that it's a boy.

Betty: But I can feel it. I know it's a boy and he's going to be just like his father.

Don: We're here.

Betty: Thank God!


End file.
